


all is calm, all is bright

by orphan_account



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, quiet sibling bonding time while sitting in the snow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:46:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28487772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A quiet moment amongst two siblings as the world turns and the snowflakes fall around them.
Relationships: Esser | Tien & Quatre | Feower (Granblue Fantasy)
Kudos: 5
Collections: GBF Secret Santa 2020





	all is calm, all is bright

**Author's Note:**

> Happy new year! This was written for Lelessart on Twitter for the GBF 2020 Secret Santa! Enjoy!

Snowflakes fall gently to the ground like stardust as Tien watches the children of Stardust Town playing around in the snow, making sure things didn’t get too out-of-control and no one was getting hurt.

The laughing and yelling of the children echoed throughout the town as they celebrated the first snowfall. And although she wasn’t the biggest fan of noisy places, hearing the delight and excitement that the kids were experiencing gave Tien some semblance of solace; seeing them so joyous and full of life.

She hugs her cape closer to her, fighting off any winter chills as she continues to keep watch of the Stardust Town plaza.

But her ears perk up when she sees a familiar head of lilac hair, who seems to be all bundled up making their way out of town and disappearing into the night. Curiosity piqued, Tien stands up and starts to follow.

She keeps her distance but remains within reach, so she doesn’t lose sight of her twin brother; just in case of an emergency. Tien assumes that nothing terrible will happen, but it couldn’t hurt to be a tiny bit careful. She continues to follow the footsteps left behind by Quatre in the snow— or at least until she sees him come to a stop at a cliffside, where he decides to remove the hood from his head and take a seat on the ground, seemingly not caring about whether or not his clothes get wet from the snow below him.

Hiding behind a nearby tree, Tien keeps an eye on Quatre for a few minutes. When it’s obvious that Quatre has no plans on leaving his spot anytime soon, Tien begins to make her way to where her brother was sitting; the gentle crunching of the snow that follows every step she takes giving her presence away almost instantly— even if she was no longer attempting to conceal herself.

Though Quatre was initially spooked at first; as he quickly turns around to spot whoever dared to invade his privacy, he relaxes a little when he sees that it was just Tien. He wants to say some witty retort and ask many questions, but he decides not to, and his gaze returns towards the night sky as Tien sits next to him.

Without realizing it at first, Quatre leans in and rests his head on his twin sister’s shoulder, letting out a quiet sigh as Tien runs her fingers through long locks of lavender hair in an attempt to soothe him (and find any small tangles).

“Your hair’s grown quite a bit, Quatre,” Tien mentions quietly.

“Is there a problem with that?” Quatre mumbles, though his tone lacks his usual bark and bite.

“Not at all,” Tien answers. “It’s just that I almost forget how long it actually is since I barely see you with it down, is all.”

Quatre lets out a quiet huff before going quiet again, the atmosphere around the twins becoming silent once more. They sit and look up at the sky for what feels like quite a while, and it isn’t until that Tien begins to hear some slight snoring coming from Quatre that she decides that they should probably make their way back to Stardust Town before the weather gets too cold.

She gently shakes her brother awake, letting out a soft chuckle at Quatre’s terrible attempt of denying that he  _ didn’t  _ just try to fall asleep right then and there. Tien assures him that the secret is safe with her, and the duo begins to make their way back towards town.

While the moment was short-lived, it was one that both siblings appreciated very much.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Here's to a good 2021!


End file.
